Sessie 13
Uit het dagboek van Evalynn Soemer. We lopen uit de bar naar buiten nadat Joanna nog een leuk hebbedingetje had meegenomen. We willen een beetje rondvragen in de stad Schrauben, maar worden ineens vanuit de duisternis (de schaduw van een huis) door een mysterieus figuur van de stadwacht apart genomen. Hij heet Klaus Kleur. Het blijkt dat ze op de barfight waren afgekomen en dat ze de dwergen uit de bar al een tijdje wilden oppakken. Hij bedankt ons voor het uitlokken van het gevecht. We vragen hem of hij toevallig Sigmund kent, maar helaas. Dan vragen we of hij nog een aannemer weet, om te kunnen inhuren voor een klusje in Redstream. Zijn schoonvader Gunther Baumann blijkt aannemer en zit om werk verlegen. Met wat uitvragen vindt Klaus zijn werk niet mooi (Klaus is art student) maar wel functioneel. We willen iemand die een afscheiding (muur of greppel) bouwt om lava mee om te leiden, dus het boeit niet hoe het eruit ziet. Klaus neemt ons mee naar een enorm en super lelijk stenen gebouw. Zo’n blok steen met een gat erin zonder enige vorm of fantasie. Gunther blijkt een Dwelf; hij is langer dan een normale dwerg (ca. 1.55m) en hij heeft geen baard. Hij ontvangt ons heel erg enthousiast. We vertellen hem van de opdracht, en ik onderdruk een grinnik als ik hem hoor praten (hij heeft een hele rare hoge stem). Het lijkt hem wel wat om een gracht te graven in Redstream. Hij neemt de opdracht aan. Hij heeft 4 werknemers, dus er zullen in totaal 5 werklieden met ons meegaan. Over 2 dagen zullen we terugreizen richting Redstream. In de tussentijd kijken we wat rond. Ik heb erg lelijke (maar functionele!) camouflagekleding en foot pads gekocht, zodat ik wat minder zichtbaar (en hoorbaar) word en misschien minder snel word aangevallen in de toekomst. En daarnaast nog 5 potions of cure light wounds ingeslagen. Onderweg naar Redstream komen we geen gekke dingen tegen. In Redstream aangekomen willen we de werklui afleveren aan James, maar inmiddels blijkt hij niet meer de leider te zijn. Zodra de wachters horen dat we James willen spreken, worden we meteen in de boeien gegooid. Igor intimideert ze en vraagt ze onsubtiel of ze wel weten wie ze voor zich hebben. Dit werkt; we worden nu naar de kapitein geleid. Hij heet Patrick Todd (een elf) en blijkt een goeie gast. Heeft het beste voor met medemens. Patrick vertelt ons dat James inderdaad is afgezet, omdat hij te ambitieus en actief zou zijn geweest. We worden naar de nieuwe leider van de Rotary doorgestuurd (Erica McKinley) voor verdere informatie. Maar liever gaan we eerst naar Jacobus, dus we gaan naar hem op zoek. We komen aan bij Jacobus, maar hij zit tot zijn oren in het werk in het tijdelijke magische ziekenhuis. De lavarivier was weer wat opgeschoven en heeft slachtoffers gemaakt. Joanna, Melody en Lucas gaan meehelpen met gewonde elfjes genezen terwijl Igor en ik gaan praten met Jacobus. Hij is blij met het nieuws dat we werklieden hebben gevonden, en hij vertelt ons meer over James. Gregory was natuurlijk opgepakt in Opp, maar wegens gebrek aan bewijs was hij ook alweer vrijgelaten. Vervolgens heeft hij in Redstream James het verkeerde pad op geholpen, zodat die onhandige deals ging sluiten. Erica heeft de hele Rotary tegen hem opgezet en ervoor gezorgd dat James werd afgezet. We vragen Jacobus of hij meegaat naar Erica om haar te helpen overtuigen dat het contract met James een goede zaak is voor Redstream en alsnog de dwergen te kunnen afleveren. Igor, Jacobus en ik gaan samen met de dwergen naar Erica toe. Ze is een pittige mevrouw met een kort (tevens pittig) kapsel. Ik vind haar geen vooruitgang ten opzichte van James, al was hij misschien weer wat te naief en goedgelovig. We laten Erica het contract zien. Ze is blij met dit contract en we krijgen onze beloofde 120 goudstukken. Als we terugkomen in het ziekenhuis ligt er een dragonborn in één van de bedden. Hij herkent ons en begint over Gregory. We vinden dit verdacht. Zodra we vragen wat er met hem scheelt neemt hij de benen. Het blijkt dat hij dus helemaal niet gewond was, vuile leugenaar. Joanna grijpt hem bij zijn hoofd en slaat deze op het bed. De rest van de ziekenzaal reageert wat geschokt en wat lichtgewonden schuifelen de kamer uit... Joanna bluft zich eruit door te zeggen dat het een normale behandeling is. Het wordt een gevecht tussen ons en de dragonborn. Jacobus houdt de rest van de zieken in bedwang. Tijdens het gevecht komen er nog 4 huurling dragonborns bij. Ik lig voor de deur om deze te bewaken maar ineens word ik met volle kracht tegen de vlakte geblazen, met deur en al. Ik ga maar snel dekking zoeken onder de tafel. Helaas vond diezelfde knul het nodig om met zijn bijl de tafel te klieven, met een stukje van mij erbij :( Ik reageer met een trucje zodat ik insubstantial word en weg kan shiften. Hesskin en pansmurf zijn dood. Igor is unconscious, serieus bloedende dijwond, kaartje = ‘gashed thigh’. Hoe zou dit gevecht aflopen… Je hoort het de volgende keer!! Evalynn is aan de beurt. Baby is prone. ik ben nog insubstantial tot het einde van mijn volgende (dus deze) beurt. Categorie:Sessieverslagen